That Halloween Night
by Arcasiac
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone  First fanfic. Light, Cecil, Cloud and Squall engage in a plan of revenge against the prankers, namely, Bartz, Zidane, Tidus and OK. Humour and surprises ensue. A little modern AU. Comments and reviews appreciated!


_Knock, knock._

Door opens.

'Trick or treat!' Three little adorable children, masquerading as angels appear in Squall's line of sight, yelling in unison.

'Is Terra back yet?' The brooding brunet shouts, leaning backwards to the door.

'No.' A bored reply from the kitchen.

'Off. Shoo. Candy's not here.' Squall mumbles to the kids.

'But-'

He slams the door, right into her face.

Unbeknownst to him, a foot wedges between the door and its frame.

A soft groan comes from outside.

The foot belongs to Terra.

* * *

After dispensing the candy to some rather impatient 'angels' ('Angels? They didn't even thank me.' Squall had asked), Terra hobbles towards the sofa, with her arm and half of her weight around the brunet.

'I'm really sorry, Terra. It wouldn't happen again... at least for a year.' He reiterates, while leaving her side to find her comfort.

'Darn right, you should be.' The pain shows on her face; she winces every few moments.

_In Cloud's room..._

'Heh. Your _relationship_ has been _crushed, Lionheart_.' Cloud smirks at the joke he just made upon handing Squall the Cure materia.

'Shut up, Strife.' Squall approaches the staircase.

'Has Zidane and them-'

'Not yet.'

'Good.'

'Don't forget the rota, _Squally._' He hates the nickname, which originated from Zidane of course.

'How come I get the busiest period?'

'Easy. I had experience with children, you don't.'

'You were out of the house most of the time anyways!'

'True, but I agreed to Tifa that I'd _contribute to their upbringing._' Cloud cheekily argues.

Squall scowls, and descends down.

* * *

Cecil finally emerges from his room, having readied himself for their- Light, himself, Cloud and Squall's- plan. The mentioned members of this household named 'Dissidia' had been victims to cruel pranks by Bartz, Zidane, Tidus and the OK. Who would've thought that OK would be dumb enough to deprive Light of coffee?

_*****Flashback__ 1*****_

_OK in the kitchen__, with Cecil behind him._

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' The silver hair gentleman advised.

'Oh, well, I'm going to anyway.' OK grinned and immediately rushed to get his plan in place.

The hammer came into contact with the automatic coffee maker three 3 times.

_*End Flashback*_

_*****Flashback 2*****_

Light enters the kitchen.

_Girlish screams filled the entire cul-de-sac._

_*End Flashback*_

_*****Flashback 3*****_

_OK's room._

'Teehee,' He exclaimed.

_*End Flashback*_

What happened next? Well, suffice to say that OK will be in debt, for a very, _VERY long_ time.

He enters the kitchen.

What he sees next... was...

Moans and groans come from the figure in the dimlit corner. It grows in size. Blood- what looks like it- is dripping from anywhere and everywhere that can. Its eyes and body is gouging out-

A girlish scream similar to the one in the flashback escapes Cecil's lips.

The mentioned person blacks out.

* * *

'Light... Please, scale down the scary factor of your costumes... It gets worse every year...'

'You fell for it! I actually cannot believe you are such a-'

'You do NOT want to finish that sentence.'

'Yessir.'

Squall is still apologising profusely to a less-pained Terra, to which Terra responds by telling him, 'It's alright, things like this happen all the tie.' with a smile. Cloud is putting the finishing touches to his costume, amongst watching the city news, while-

_**Ring!**_

Light gives a nod to everyone around him. They are sitting on the sofas, anxiously anticipating this call.

'Yes?' Light answered.

'We're coming back, guys! Get ready for a sweet feast!' Tidus practically deafened Light.

In reaction, Light held the receiver a mile away when he hears them chomping their treats.

'Is everyone with you, Tidus?' He asks.

'Yeah. Bartz and Zidane and OK, they're the ones who're _leaving me out right now!_'

With that, the chomping stopped.

'Alright, see you in 10?'

'Sure.' Little did they know what is coming for them.

* * *

'Did you see their faces?'

'It was so easy peas-y!'

'We should do this more often!'

'Halloween only comes once a year, Bartz.'

'But-'

'Uh... guys?' OK gasps.

The four of them stare at the pitch blacked house.

'That even ours?' Bartz asks.

'Mm-hmm. I'd known that sign on the gate anywhere.' Zidane is now fretting.

Suddenly, as if on cue, three disgustingly decorated people jump out of the dark house and run across the yard, surprising the four- a horrendous, blood-gushing-out Frankenstein, a death reaper, and a masked, black killer, with only the sharp edge of his sword shown.

Four girlish screams, similar to those mentioned before, fill the air of the area.

Behind them, Squall walks over.

'Boo.'

Bartz, Zidane, Tidus, and OK drop to the floor.

* * *

Inside, Terra flips all the light switches back on, and after helping Squall to drag the 'wussies' back in, she cannot resist to laugh.

'Did you see their faces?' Light joins in.

'It was so easy peas-y!' Cecil giggles.

'We should do this more often!' Cloud sniggers.

'What the-?' Firion's eyes widen; he screams, and faints. In front of the horrible monster costumes.

Which are still on the three.

Obviously, they didn't take into account that THAT would happen.

'Cool!' They say in unison.

* * *

**A/N:** My first story, comments please?


End file.
